To date, there has not been a study showing increased long-term risk to kidney donors. But it is recognized that published studies suffer from incomplete donor follow-up, and that former donors have been listed for transplantation. In addition, recent data suggests that mild renal dysfunction is associated with increased cardiovascular disease;therefore it is important to learn if this is a risk of uninephrectomy. Our broad long-term objectives are to determine the long-term risks of donor uninephrectomy, the operative morbidity of kidney and lung donation (including for the expanded criteria living donor), the quality of life after donation, and whether the informed consent process for donors is adequate. Our specific aims are: 1) To locate, and ascertain the vital status for all kidney donors having had donor uninephrectomy at the University of Minnesota;2) To determine the long term consequences of donor uninephrectomy;3) To contribute to the establishment of a multicenter living donor database by providing the DCC with a data set that contains all former University of Minnesota kidney and lung donors and is 100% complete, accurate, and can be easily merged with donor databases from the other clinical centers;4) To evaluate whether post donation proteinuria and reduced kidney function (and, if present, anemia) are associated with an augmented cardiovascular risk and all cause mortality;5) To perform serial assessments, 5 years apart, of kidney function, proteinuria, HTN, and anemia in kidney donors;6) To prospectively study perioperative, short and medium-term complications on all kidney and lung donors;7) To study quality of life in kidney and lung donors;and, 8) To evaluate the informed consent process for kidney and lung donors. The importance of this study is that we will be able to provide the most complete long-term donor follow-up available. This information will be available for future prospective donors so that they can make an informed decision. We will also provide important information on short and medium-term morbidity, and quality of life after laparoscopic nephrectomy and lung lobectomy. In addition, this study will be the first study of the informed consent process in relation to living donation. Information gained will be important to address and perhaps change the informed consent process for future living donors.